Jason Tyminski
Portrayed by: * Jim Cummings - Biology Appearence . Personality . Abilities Puppetry Jason has the ability to control the physical actions of other people, essentially making them move like puppets under his control. Jason can also force another special to use their ability, as he did with Emma's Siren song. Jason's ability to control facial expressions is somewhat limited. Jason appears to have complete control over another person's actions, but not their thoughts, something Jack's Telepathy was able to prove. He is able to force people to perform any physical action he desires, even if it would force them to harm to themselves or others. Most of the time, he forces the user to mimic his own actions, but he is also able to exercise some control with simple hand movements. He has not yet forced someone to act without some kind of gesture or movement of his own. Jason can simultaneously immobilize at least six people with this ability. He can also force at least one of them to move while keeping the others paralyzed. Jason does not require a line of sight to his victims to keep them paralyzed, but he has not yet shown that he can force them to move when they are not in his line of sight. While he can maintain control of someone that he cannot see, he has not shown that he can establish such control over someone he can not see. Jason has to concentrate on an individual to control their actions. If he is unaware of their presence or believes there is no longer any reason to maintain control, they are no longer influenced by his power. This is shown when he believes Peter to be dead after forcing him to jump of a building and stops focusing on him, allowing the flighting teen to attack Jason. This is shown a second time when he unknowingly lets go of Emma's right hand after being taunted Peter. He didn't seem to notice, or possibly think it significant, and it gave her the opening to blast him with her powers, knocking him over and releasing his hold on her and Peter despite him not being knocked out. Weakness . History The Society Volume 1: Origins "Chapter 1: Genesis" "Chapter 18: Stage Fright" "Chapter 20: Terrorists in New York" Volume 2: Family "Chapter 3: Desert Storm" "Chapter 13: Divided We Stand" "Chapter 14: Bad Day at the Office" "Chapter 15: Above and Beyond" "Chapter 16: Escape from the Watcher" "Chapter 18: The Valiant Quest" "Chapter 19: Fear Factor" "Chapter 20: Apocalypse" Volume 3: Brave New World "Chapter 2: Bad Blood" "Chapter 6: Come Together" Volume 4: Outbreak "Chapter 4: The Country Club" Volume 5: Competition "Chapter 22: To Set A Trap" "Chapter 23: Gameshow World" "Chapter 25: The Survivors" "Chapter 31: Revelation" Volume 6: Power "Chapter 2: Breakout" "Chapter 10: Knockoffs" "Chapter 14: Nothing to Lose" "Chapter 16: Company Man" "Chapter 17: Let's Beat Up Luke" "Chapter 19: The Year of Our Lord" "Chapter 20: Natural Selection" Volume 7: Selection . Volume 8: Epilogue . Relationships . . Trivia * . Category:Enemies of the Society Category:The Carnies Category:Adam's Followers